El demonio que salvo la Navidad
by Mushaid
Summary: Así quedamos, cerca de 700 años después, Nicolas se puso un traje rojo,se cambio el nombre a Santa Claus y se hizo famoso...¡Pero nadie se acuerda de mi! ¡El benevolo hombre de Negocios que salvo la Navidad!


**Hola! Con un pequeño regalo de navidad algo fuera de lo usual, una ideita que me daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que platique con un par de amigos.**

**Declaimer: **** Ya saben, lo usual. "Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no gano nada más que un rato de buena diversion"**

**Resumen: **** Porque Santa no vuela exactamante por la magia de las buenas intensions. Pero nadie le agradece al hombre de negocios que salvo la navidad!**

**...**

Santa Claus. Un gordo de mejillas y nariz roja que allana moradas cada madrugada de 25 de Diciembre.

Hoy en día conocido como un santurron que reparte regalos después de explotar a unos enanos a los que seguramente nisiquiera les paga, pero no fue asi como lo conocí.

¿Ustedes creen que realmente vuela por la magia de la navidad? Idiotas.

Nicholas, un hermitaño que medio vivia en una montaña en Suiza junto con su mujer. Vale, tenia buenas intensiones, pero no era para nada inocente o no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer un trato con un demonio.

Noche oscura, sacrificios, blah, blah, blah. todo el espectaculo para llamar al que en ese entonces era mi "tutor" en esto de la recoleccion de alamas.

Fue un acuerdo justo. El alma del tipo, para una eternidad de totura en el infierno acambio una laaarga vida (junto a su esposa y sus perros sobre alimentados con cuernos) y la capacidad para ver pasar el tiempo de una noche mas lento, la excusa que nos dio fue repartir regalos a los niños en una noche. Si soy sincero, ni a ese demonio ni a nadie se nos hubiera ocurrido que la sobre-poblacion de mini personas fuera a crecer tanto. Oh y que esa fecha fuera Navidad, tampoco tienen nada que ver, simple coinsidencia.

Asi que cada año, el enorme pedazo de hombre llamado Nicolas, se montaba en su carreta gigante y un monton de regalos, entrando a hurtadilas a la casa de otros, les dejaba un regalo (y a mi nadie me engaña, seguramente a la gente se les perdia algo de valor esa noche, o como creen que contrata a tanto duende).

Azazel, mi ex-jefe, lo veia cada año, lo amenazaba un poco y le recordaba su contrato, como si alguien pudiera olvidar algo así.

Incluso entre demonios hay adefecios, pero ese era un aborto del infierno al que ya nadie aguantaba, asi que un diciembre mientras aterraba una vez mas a Nick...lo apuñale por la espalda.

-**Un fastidio, no? nunca se calla**-suspire limpiando mi cuchillo mientras, la cara del otro era un poema **-Ohh por favor, como si tu no lo odiaras**-

El pobre de rojo, ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca.

-**Pero...el...¿lo...lo mataste?-**

-**Si, si, era un idiota, y como ya esta muerto, ¿te parece si hacemos un nuevo trato?-**

**-¡¿Un nuevo trato?! Un maldito nuevo trato, ¡Ya tienen mi alma y la de mi esposa! ¿Que mas quieres?- **Bueno, era buena señal que saliera de su trance

-**Tranquilo biscocho, ya nadie tiene tu alma, esta cosa ya esta muerto, eres libre, peeero los jefes no te dejaran tan tranquilo, y yo quiero su puesto pero eso de matarnos entre nosotros no es tan aplaudido como crees, por favor no me mires así, somos demonios no barbaros, así que**- le entregue mi cuchillo, el no dejaba de verlo, no decia nada- **Ahora se un buen niño y aprende esto "Tu lo mataste, le robaste su cuchillo y lo apuñalaste, yo llegue después, discutimos pero al final, no es asunto mio" guardalo, es tu pase, quedate con tu alma y el pago, yo su puesto, ¡Feliz Navidad!-**

Así quedamos, cerca de 700 años después, Nicolas se puso un traje rojo, le pinto la nariz a su reno de la punta, se cambio el nombre a Santa Claus y se hizo famoso...¡Pero nadie se acuerda de mi! ¡El benevolo hombre de Negocios que salvo la Navidad!

Noche del 25 de Diciembre no tardara en llegar.

Campanitas en la azotea (¡¿Porque blasfemia le puso campanas?!), un estruendo en el despacho y yo preparo dos tragos.

-**Tanto te molesta apagar la maldita chimenea temprano para que no me queme el trasero**-

-**Para ser un gordo feliz, te la pasas quejando- **¡Y ahi esta! con sus quejas navideñas- **Si fueras una persona normal usarias las escaleras-**

-**Si no fueras un demonio, no tendría que viajar al quinto infierno para visitarte, además aun es 25, tengo que seguir en el personaje**- le da un trago al whisky, sonriendo un tanto sinico, yo se que lo hace mas para molestar.

-**Nick si visitaras el infierno, no te quejarias de esto, por cierto ¿que tal la repartición de ragalos?-**

Ante eso, Santa saca un enorme pedazo de carbon y me lo arrojo.

**-¿Y esto?-**

Le dio un sorbo a su vaso, se encogio de hombros -**Por se un niño malo-**

**-¡Hey! este año ayude a detener a Lucifer! ¿Eso no cuenta en tu lista?-**

-**Si, cierto gracias por eso y Felicidades por tu asenso a Rey- **una pequeña reverencia de broma- **¡pero el año pasado tus perros se comieron a mi reno!-**

**-¡Te lo devolvi!-**

**-La intension es lo que cuenta, Feliz Navidad Crowley-**

**-Feliz Navidad Nick-**

Es normal que entre aquellos que vivimos mas de lo usuall (digase de 200 años en adelante) formamos un pequeño club demasiado exclusivo.

La mayoria nos saludan cuando nos vemos o nos queremos matar. Por eso nadie espera que el Rey del infierno y la figura decembrina se vean una vez al año.

**Ojala se divirtieran leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo!**

**Si les gusto tanto para un Review, gracias! n_n**

**Felices Fiestas!**


End file.
